Rayless Vile
by Isabelle-chii
Summary: My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I was the Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail. But, now I'm just a whip user since the Celestial Spirit King got killed and the Celestial Spirits are human mages now. However, there is 1 problem with my life right now. You see I fell in love with the guild master of our enemy guild Rayless Vile and he loves me back.
1. Chapter 1

My Names Lucy Heartfillia I'm The Celestial Wizard Of A Guild Called Fairy Tail But Now I'm Just A Whip User Since The Celestial Spirit King Got Killed And The Celestial Spirits Are Human Mages Now However There Is One Problem With My Life You See I Fell In Love With The Guild Master Of Are Arch Enemy Guild Rayless Vile Tail And He Loves Me Back His Name Is Silver Stone I Dont Know What Magic He Uses But This Is The Major Problem We Had Sex Yesterday And Now I'm In My Bathroom In My Dorm Room At Fairy Hills With A Pregnancy Test In My Hands.

**Lucy Point Of View**

Well This Is It Once This Test Gives Me The Response I'll Know If I'll Be Carrying Silver Stones Baby Or Not" Thought Lucy

Just A The Results Came Up Lucy Snapped Her Eyes Shut In Fear

(Dont Worry Silver Stones And Lucy Heartfillias Sex Was Legal Cause Silver Stone Is Two Years Older Than Lucy And Lucy Is Eighteen In This Story)

Ok Lucy Just Open Your Eyes And You'll Know If You Have Silver Stones Baby In Your Womb" Thought Lucy

Lucy Snaps Her Eyes Open And Looks At The Test Results

_Yes_

Oh My God I'm Fucking Pregnant" Thought Lucy

Lucy Drops The Pregnancy Test On The Ground At Her Feet

Shit I Gotta Contact Silver And Let Him Know I'm Fucking Pregnant With His Baby" Thought Lucy

Since It Was Late At Night Lucy Went To Her Closet And Pulled Out A Communication Lacrima And Called Silver Stone

Hey Lucy Whats Up" Said Silver

Nows Not The Time Silver I Have Something Important To Tell You" Said Lucy

What Is It Lucy?" Asked Silver

Uh Um I'm Um Uh" Said Lucy

Whats Wrong Lucy?" Asked Silver

Uh Um Er" Said Lucy

It Was Getting Unbelivable And Hard To Say That Lucy Had Actually Started To Cry Abit

Lucy Knew That Silver Could See Her Tears Cause Silver Appeared In The Room Right In Front Of Her On His Knees

Come On Lucy You Can Tell Me" Said Silver

Lucy Didnt Anwser

Silver Pulled The Blonde Haired Girl Close To His Body

Come On Blondie Pie You Can Tell Me" Said Silver (Yes Silver Stone Is An OC)

Lucy Breathed In Silvers Scent And Spoke

Silver I'm Pregnant With Your Baby" Said Lucy

Oh Lucy Thats Wonderful" Said Silver

Silver Stroked The Blondes Hair In A Calming Motion

But Those Fairys Will Never Approve Of Me And You" Said Silver

Its Best That You Leave Fairy Tail And Come Be With Me For The Sake Of Are Little One" Said Silver

I Know Silver I Know" Said Lucy

And Dont Worry If Fairy Tail Comes After You. Me And The Others Will Protect You No Matter What" Said Silver

Thank You Silver" Said Lucy

Now Go To Sleep I'll Be Here With You" Said Silver

Ok Silver" Said Lucy

Silvers Arms Keeping Lucy Close To His Body Lucy Fell Asleep To The Sweet Sound Of Silvers Heart Beat

**The Next Morning**

Lucy Had Woken Up In Her Bed And To The Sound Of Knocking On Her Door

Hye Brat You Havent Woken Up Yet Is Everything Ok" Said Aquarius

Ever Since The Spirit King Was Killed Aquarius Had Shown That She Really Did Care About Lucy

Oh Uh I'm Ok Aquarius" Responded Lucy

Ok If You Say So" Said Aquarius

Lucy Could Hear Aquarius Walk Away From Lucys Door And Leave

I Wonder Where That Silver Ran Off To" Thought Lucy

Lucy Goes Over To The Desk And Sees He Left A Note

_Hey I Left When The Sun Started Coming Out If Your Gonna Leave Fairy Tail You Can Bring Anyone With You Aslong As They Have The Fairy Mark Removed_

_I'll Be Waiting~_

_-Silver Stone_

_P.S Your Really Cute When Your Sleeping_

Ok" Said Lucy

Looks Like I'm Gonna Have To Leave Fairy Tail I Need To Be With Silver Stone He's The Father After All" Thought Lucy

Lucy Got Dressed And Walked To Fairy Tail

When Lucy Got To Fairy Tail She Walked Kind Of Sadley To Makarovs Office It Seems Only The Former Spirits Noticed This

Ok Here We Go I Really Hope I Dont Have To Explain Why I Want To Leave Fairy Tail" Thought Lucy

Lucy Knocked On Makarovs Office Door

Come In" Said Makarov

Lucy Enters The Office And Walks Up To Makarov

I'd Like To Leave Fairy Tail" Said Lucy Bluntley

What?" Asked Makarov

I Want To Leave Fairy Tail" Said Lucy Bluntley

Do You Have A Reason?" Asked Makarov

Dammit I Was Hoping I Wouldent Have To Explain" Thought Lucy

Wait I Can Feel A Diffrent Magical Presence Coming From Your Belly" Said Makarov

Uh Oh" Said Lucy

Wait Your Pregnant Arent You Lucy?" Asked Makarov

Lucy Nods

Well Being Pregnant Doesent Mean You Should Leave Fairy Tail Lucy" Said Makarov

Its Not My Pregnancy Its Who The Father Is" Said Lucy

Oh Really Whos The Father?" Asked Makarov

Can You Take My Mark Off Please?" Asked Lucy

I Suppose Thats Fair" Said Makarov

Makarov Removes Lucys Guild Mark

Now Who Is The Father Of Your Child Lucy?" Asked Makarov

I'll Give You Two Hints The First Name Is The Name Of An Ore And The Last Is A Fancy Word For Rock" Said Lucy

Before Makarov Can Figure Out Who It Was Lucy Ran Out Of The Guild Hall

SLIVER STOOOOONE!" Yelled Makarov In Surprise

I Have To Get To The Train Station" Thought Lucy Speeding Up

Lucy Eventually Got To The Train Station And Almost Didnt Get Onto The Train Heading To Rayless Vile City The Hometown Of Rayless Vile...

Lucy Sits Back In Her Seat

Geez That Was Close At Least I'm Gonna Go Be With Silver" Thought Lucy

Lucy Feels Really Tired

Mind Aswell Get Some Sleep" Thought Lucy

Lucy Rests Her Head Against The Window Pane And Closes Her Eyes

Lucy Saw A Black Suit Before Closing Her Eyes

Lucy Closed Her Eyes

Hey Guys I Found Her" Said The Man In The Suit

**The Next Morning**

Lucy Opens Her Eyes Smelling Cats And The Smell Of Loke

Huh?" Thought Lucy

Lucy Found Her Head Resting In The Crook Of Someones Neck And Someone Had An Arm Around Her Shoulders

Lucy Saw Orange Spikey Hair

Loke?" Thought Lucy

Lucy Sees Scorpio And Aquarius Sitting Across From Her And The Sleeping Lion They Were Also Sleeping

Did These Guys Follow Me?" Thought Lucy

Lucy Realizes Something

I Gotta Leave I Cant Let Them Come With Me To Rayless Vile" Thought Lucy

Lucy Gets Up And Starts To Walk To The Exit On The Train Hoping To Get Off The Second The Train Stopped At Rayless Vile City But While Walking To The Exit

WOAH!" Yelled Lucy

Lucy Fell Flat On Her Face Because Of The Train Stopping

Ow" Said Lucy

Lucy Got Up And Started To Walk Off The Train But Heard

Oi Lucy Where Ya Going" Said Loke

Great" Thought Lucy

Time To Run" Thought Lucy

Lucy Started To Run Off The Train And Into The City The Former Spirits Following Her

God Dammit Their Chasing Me" Thought Lucy

Lucy Speeds Up Hoping To Find Rayless Vile And Silver

Eventually Lucy Saw The Rayless Vile Guild Hall

Almost There" Thought Lucy

Lucy Reached Out Her Hand Towards The Guild Hall Doors To Enter The Guild Hall And Hopefully Find Silver

But Just As Her Hand Tapped The Door She Felt Someones Grasp On Her

Lucy Turned Around To See Loke Gripping Her Shoulders Tightly

What Do You Want Loke If Its For Me To Go Back To Fairy Tail Forget It I'm Heading For The Rayless Vile Guild" Said Lucy

I Know" Said Loke

That's Where Were Heading Too" Said Loke

Huh?" Said Lucy

Were Coming With You" Said Loke

What Do You Mean?" Asked Lucy

Were Coming With You To The Rayless Vile Guild" Said Loke

But Why?" Asked Lucy

We May Not Be Spirits Anymore Lucy But We Still Want To Help And Protect You After All Were Your Friends" Said Loke

But Dont You Get It The Second Fairy Tail Comes To Destroy This Guild You'll Be Destroyed Along With It You Idiot" Said Lucy

Then Will Be Destroyed Together" Said Loke

Very Well Just Dont Get Mad When Silver Beats You Up For Flirting With Me" Said Lucy

Lucy Walks Into The Guild The Former Spirits Following Her

Lucy Is Taken By Surprise And Snatched Bridal Style Away From The Former Spirits

Hey Silver" Said Lucy

Hey Lucy" Said Silver

**Loke Point Of View**

I Was Standing Right Next To Lucy As I Saw A Guy With Short Silver Hair (And No Not The Old Kind Of Silver Hair He Dyed It Like That Plus Silver Is Twenty),A Red Eye And A Blue Eye,A White Jacket similar To The One Was Wearing When I Banished From The Spirit World Except The Guys Was Zipped Up,He Had Black Pants On,And Silver Tennis Shoes

He Ran Up And Snatched Lucy Away From Us Holding Her In Bridal Style. He Was Standing Over By The Bar

Hey Silver" Said Lucy

Hey Lucy" Said The Silver Haired Guy

That Silver Haired Guy Is Silver?" Thought Loke

**Lucy Point Of View**

Guys Meet Silver" Said Lucy

Hi Silver" Said The Former Spirits

So Why Did You Guys Come Here Arent You fairies?" Asked Silver

Were Following Are Friend" Said Loke

Just Then One Of Silvers Guild Members Walked Over

Did You Come To Join?" Asked The Girl

Yeah We May Not Be Spirits Anymore But Were Gonna Follow Her No Matter What" Said Loke

Medusa Go Get The Guild Stamp" Said Silver

(No She doesnt Look Like The Myth Medusa She Looks Like Medusa From Soul Eater)

Yeah Yeah" Said Medusa

Medusa Starts Looking For The Guild Stamp

So Silver What Kind Of Magic Do You Use?" Asked Loke

Well I'm A Guild Master So You Can Only Imagine" Said Silver

So Lucy One Question" Said Loke

Shoot" Said Lucy

Why Did You Leave Fairy Tail We Saw You Run Away From Fairy Tail And We Heard The Master Yell Silver Stone" Said Loke

I'll Tell You But You Have To Promise Not To Freak Out" Said Lucy

We Wont Freak Out" Said Loke

Loke Sees Capricorn And Aries Looking Nervous

Well I Wont Freak Out" Said Loke

Close Enough" Said Lucy

Lucy Points At Her Stomach

I Dont Get It Lucy What Does Your Stomach Have To Do With Leaving Fairy Tail" Said Loke

Realization Hits

Oh My God" Said Loke

YOUR PREGNANT!?" Yelled The Former Spirits

* * *

_**As some of you probably know, I adopted this story from "gamergirl468". The first 2 chapters will be the same though... :D **_

_**If gamergirl468 is reading this... THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME ADOPT THE STORY~! :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time_

_Lucy Points To Her Stomach_

_I Dont Get It Lucy What Does Your Stomach Have To Do With Leaving Fairy Tail?" Said Loke_

_Realization Hits_

_YOUR PREGNANT!?" Yelled The Former Spirits_

_This Time_

Aquarius Walked Up To Lucy

Explanation Please" Said Aquarius

I Think Silver Would Have A Better Chance At Explaining It Than Me" Said Lucy

Yeah Thats True" Said Silver

You Know I Do Love Lucy Alot Actually" Said Silver

Aquarius Looks At Lucy

Dont Worry Aquarius I Love Silver Alot Too" Said Lucy

Aquarius Looks Back At Silver

Well Long Story Short Lucy Was Wandering The Woods Alone Last Night She Looked Like She Had Been Crying As If Her Heart Was Broken So I Decided I'd Comfort Her But Eventually We Let Are Hearts Take Control Of Are Actions" Said Silver

I See" Said Aquarius

Aquarius Looks At Lucy

I See You Finally Got A Boyfriend" Said Aquarius

Good Job" Said Aquarius

Thanks" Said Lucy

But You Dont Have To Stay In Light Dark Tail If You Dont Want To" Said Lucy

What Do You Mean?" Asked Loke

I Mean If You Dont Wanna Stay And Your Just Doing This For Me You Shouldent Stay" Said Lucy

Well We Forgot To Have Are Marks Removed So I Guess We Have To Return To Fairy Tail For The Time Being" Said Loke

The Former Spirits Head Back To Fairy Tail

Just As They Left Medusa Grabbed Lucys Hand And Put The Light Dark Tail Mark On Lucys Hand In Pink

I Knew That Your Fairy Tail Mark Was In That Place So I Put The Mark There" Said Medusa

Thank You Medusa" Said Lucy

Just Then A Girl That Looked Like Meiko Sakine From Vocaloid Put Her Arms Around Lucys And Silvers Shoulders

Oi How About We Welcome The New Member" Slurred The Girl

Silver Sighs

Lucy Meet The Guild Drunkard" Said Silver

Meiko Sakine" Said Silver

Meiko Can You Please Let Go Of Lucy Shes Pregnant And Doesent Need To Be Drunk Right Now" Said Silver

Oh Sure Thing Silver Old Buddy Old Pal" Said Meiko

Meiko Gets Off Lucy And Silver Then Walks Over To The Bar Immedeitley Passing Out Once She Sat Down

The Guild Sweat Drops

Well" Said Lucy

It Doesent Look Like She Can Stomach Beer For That Long" Said Lucy

You Kidding" Said Silver

One Time Cana Challenged Meiko To Beer Contest She Was So Hunover The Next Day That Asprin And Magic Didnt Work To Get Rid Of Her Hang Over" Said Silver

Fairy Tail Was In A Such A Dispression From Loosing It Was Like Someone Died That Day Plus Cana Was In Such A Training Jump That Fairy Tail Didnt Have Beer For A Month That And Cana Would Be Drunk Every Day Just Repeating Gotta Beat Meiko Over And Over Again To Herself" Said Lucy

That Actually Sounds Pretty Funny Lucy" Said Silver

Well You'll Meet Everyone In Due Time" Said Silver

Silver Leads Lucy Over To A Chair And Gets Her To Sit Down

I Have Some Work To Do In My Office" Said Silver

Silver Goes Into His Office

Lucy Spaced Out

Hey" Said A Girls Voice

Lucy Comes Back To Reality

Oh Hello" Said Lucy

In Front Of Lucy Was A Girl The Same Height As Levy She Had Long Rainbow Hair,She Had Light Blue Eyes,She Had A Black Music Note Barrette In Her Hair,She Had A Black Unzipped Jacket On,She Had A Red Shirt On Under Neath Her Jacket,She Had Black Pants On And Black And Red Tenis Shoes

Hi I'm Melody" Said The Girl

Hi Melody I'm Lucy" Said Lucy

I Use Music Magic" Said Melody

What Kind Of Magic Do You Use?" Asked Melody

Well I Used To Be A Celestial Spirit Mage But Ever Since The Spirits Became Human I Use A Whip In A Battle Now" Said Lucy

Oh So Your A Whip Expert?" Asked Melody

Well I Wouldent Call Myself An Expert But Virgo Taught Me How To Use Whip Abillitys" Said Lucy

Wow You Learned From Virgo" Said Melody In Disbelief

Well Yeah" Said Lucy

So Before The Spirits Became Human Mages How Many Golden Keys Did You Have?" Asked Melody

Thirteen" Said Lucy

Woah You Had Thirteen Keys" Asked Melody

Thats Right" Said Lucy

How Many Silver Keys?" Asked Melody

Six" Said Lucy

Woah" Said Melody

Thats Awesome" Said Melody

(Lucy Did End Up Getting All The Keys Before The Spirits Became Human Mages Just Thought You Should Know)

You Had All The Keys" Said Melody

Yes I Did" Said Lucy

Can I Be Your Friend?" Asked Melody

I Dont See Why Not" Said Lucy

Oi Melody" Said Someone

Gotta Go Lucy My Teams Calling Me" Said Melody

Ok See Ya Later Melody" Said Lucy

Melody Goes To Her Team

She Reminds Me Of Levy" Thought Lucy

Lucy Spaces Out

Oi Blondie" Said A Voice

Lucy Comes Back To Reality

Oh Hi" Said Lucy

In Front Of Lucy Was A Boy With Red Hair In A Style Similar To Grays Hair,He Had Dark Red Eyes,He Looked Like He Could With Stand Any Type Of Weather And For Some Reason He Only Had Red Trunks On

Hey The Names Red" Said The Boy

Nice To Meet You Red I'm Lucy" Said Lucy

Um Where Are Your Chlothes?" Asked Lucy

AW SHIT!" Yelled Red

Red Ran Off To Find His Chlothes

And Immeditley A Girl Came Up To Lucy

Oh Hello" Said Lucy

Hi I'm Rosemarie But You Can Call Me Rosie Or Mary Or Rosemarie" Said The Girl

Rosemarie Had Long Black Hair,She Had Blood Red Eyes,She Had A Red Bow Tied In Her Hair,She Had A Long Red Dress On That Reached To Her Ankles And That Went To Her Wrists In Sleeve Length,She Had Black Shoes On,She Was Kind Of Pale And Her Eyes Showed A Hint Kindness Behind Her Scary Appearance

I Think I'll Call You Rosemarie" Said Lucy

I Use Demon Magic" Said Rosemarie

What Does Demon Magic Do?" Asked Lucy

Oh It Just Allows Me To Curse Pepole Summon Ghosts Or Demons And Make Places Of My Choice Haunted By Either Demons Or Ghosts" Said Rosemarie

Oh So Its Kind Of Like You Have Power Over The Dead?" Asked Lucy

Exactley" Said Rosemarie

Awesome I Use A Whip In Battle But I Used To Be A Celestial Spirit Mage" Said Lucy

Rosemarie Notices The Unconshis Meiko Sakine

Uh Can You Please Excuse Me Lucy I Have Go Drag My Drunken Team Mate Back To Her House" Said Rosemarie

Oh Ok" Said Lucy

Rosemarie Walks Over To Meiko And Starts Dragging Meiko Out Of The Guild Hall

Just Then A Boy Came Up To Lucy

Hi Miss I'm Sky" Said The Boy

Sky Had Flying Goggles On His Forehead,A Plain White T Shirt,Dog Tags On His Neck,Camo Baggy Pants,Black Hiking Boots,He Had Black Hair And Green Eyes

Hello Sir I'm Lucy" Said Lucy

Nice To Meet You Miss" Said Sky

No Need To Be So Formal Just Call Me Lucy" Said Lucy

Sure Thing Lucy" Said Sky

So What Kind Of Magic Do You Use?" Asked Lucy

I Use Wind Magic It Lets Me Fly And Control The Winds" Said Sky

Oh Thats Awesome" Said Lucy

I Know It Is" Said Sky

Well Looks Like Its Time For Me To Go Practice My Magic See Ya Later Lucy" Said Sky

Sky Leaves The Guild And Strong Winds Can Be Heard Outside

Threw Out The Rest Of The Day Lucy Met Eureka Frog Who Uses Frog And Toad Magic

Valentine Who Uses Speed And Healer Magic

Penelope Who Uses Technology Magic

Eterna Who Uses Requiep Magic

Medusa Who Uses Snake Magic

WinterFrost Who Uses Snow Fairy Magic

Bixa Who Uses Flying Teddy Bears To Fight

Meiko Who Uses Beer Magic

Melody Who Uses Music Magic

Rosemarie Who Uses Demon Magic

Rin Who Uses Animal Soul Magic

Lin Who Uses Demon Soul Magic

Aquatina Who Uses Water Dragon Slayer Magic

The Boys Lucy Met Are

Red Who Uses Weather Magic

Sky Who Uses Wind Magic

Rox Who Uses Sand Magic

Atman Who Uses Take Over Magic

Blaze Who Uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

Sparks Who Uses Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic

Ion Who Uses lron Dragon Slayer Magic

(I Cant Think Of Anymore Names So I'm Gonna Let You Guys Decide The Who The Rest Are)

Eventually Loke,Aries,The Twins (Gemini) And Capricorn Got To The Guild Hall Lucy Asked Where The Others Were Loke Said They Got Lost And That They Would Here Soon But Since It Was Already Night Time Silver Told Medusa And Lin To Stay At The Guild And Wait For The New Requirts And Tell Them The Way To Rayless Vile Hills Then Silver And Lucy Left Somewhere

**Place Skip!: Silvers House**

Lucy Had Immedietley Gotten Into Bed Since She Was Really Tierd But After A Minutes Lucy Felt Silver Next To Her

Guess Its Ok That Were Sleeping In The Same Bed Together Since We Are Boyfriend And Girlfriend" Thought Lucy

Lucy Felt Silver Pulling Her Close To His Body

Well I Better Get Some Sleep" Thought Lucy

Lucy Feel Asleep

**Silver Point Of View**

Silver Put His Hand On Lucys Abdomen

Goodnight My Princesses" Thought Silver

Silver Fell Asleep

* * *

**_SILVER KNOWS THE BABY IS A GIRL~ IT'S A HINT OF ONE OF HIS MAGIC~ :)_**


	3. Chapter sad

_**YO!**_

**Ummm... WE ARE NOT DELETING/STOPPING/REWRITING THE STORY...But, sadly our brother died a few days ago... :( and the co-authors are busy... So, we will update lesser... Takeshi-nii-san died... :(**


End file.
